


Birthday Present

by Khylara



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Relationships: Michael Cole/Tazz
Kudos: 3





	Birthday Present

Title: Birthday Present  
Author: Khylara  
Fandom/Couple: WWF M. Cole/Tazz  
Rating: Uh...PG? Still don't know what to rate poetry  
Disclaimer: They're not mine-I wish they were, so I could watch! I  
promise to put them back when I'm done.  
Warning: This is poetry. If you're allergic to poetry, please feel  
free to move on.  
Feedback: Yes, please. Either onlist or off at [melmast@...](mailto:melmast@...)  
Archive: "Not Every Thug Needs A Lady" if you two would like it.  
Everyone else, please let me know where it ends up so I can visit.  
Comments: This is in answer to Carikate's birthday challenge. Yes, I  
know it's late; my muse can be a stubborn bitch when she wants to  
be. :)  
  
Tazz is "speaking"  
  
*******************  
  
Birthday Present  
-Khylara  
  
  
Just another day.  
That's all it is.  
A set of numbers  
On the calender  
That don't mean anything  
To anyone else  
Except me.  
Stupid of me to think  
That you'd remember  
This year.  
  
But last year you did,  
Celebrating with me  
All night long  
With candles,  
Chocolate cake,  
And champagne.  
You gave me the gift  
Of your love  
Over and over  
Until we fell asleep  
Sometime before dawn,  
Exhausted,  
Sated,  
In eachother's arms.  
  
That night with you  
Was the best present  
Anyone  
Had ever given me,  
A birthday gift  
I'll never forget  
And the first  
Of many more nights spent  
With you  
In my arms  
And your love  
In my heart.  
  
But that's over now,  
Thanks to the choice I made  
Months ago.  
Stupid of me to think  
That after all  
I've put you through  
Since the Alliance Invasion began  
You'd want to  
be anywhere near me,  
Much less celebrate my birthday  
Like we did  
Last year.  
  
But then  
I unlock my hotel room door  
And see candles  
Glowing on the nightstand,  
A champagne bucket  
On the floor,  
A chocolate frosted cake  
On the dresser  
And you  
In my bed  
Wearing nothing but  
A bright orange ribbon  
And a smile.  
  
Happy birthday to me.


End file.
